


Руки прочь от нашего злодея!

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантастическая четверка захватила Локи, но Мстители не любят, когда кто-то трогает их злодея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки прочь от нашего злодея!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands Off Our Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539853) by [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark). 



Тони зарычал, увидев Локи, пойманного в ловушку знакомой энергетической сетью; он направился к Риду Ричардсу и пихнул его в грудь:

— Я не думаю, что это прикольно, мудила, ну-ка выпускай его!

Остальные члены Фантастической четверки сгрудились вокруг, нахмурившись:

— Что ты несешь, Ста...

Их слова были прерваны стрелой, вонзившейся аккурат между ног Джонни Шторма. Затем возникла знакомая зеленая фигура, у которой на каждом плече сидели профессиональные убийцы. Стив и Тор быстро приземлились за ними.

— Локи наш. У вас есть Дум.

— Он злодей...

— Он наш! Не трогай мои игрушки! — одновременно сказали Тони и Клинт, а Стив шагнул вперед, повесив щит за спину.

— Мистер Ричардс, кажется, вы в основном гоняетесь за доктором Думом, не так ли? Я должен попросить вас выпустить Локи, ну пожалуйста! — он улыбнулся, и Джонни со Сью пришлось отвернуться, покраснев.

Ричардс нахмурился:

— Нет, я заберу его в тюрьму...

На этот раз его слова были прерваны грохотом грома и блеском молний.

— Мы разговаривали с тобой любезно и вежливо, смертный. Ты отпустишь моего брата, и немедленно, или я обрушу свою ярость на тебя и твоих товарищей, — прорычал Тор, указывая Мьельниром на Рида Ричардса, и Сью подошла ближе к мужу.

— Рид, просто... отпусти его, — пробормотала она, и Джонни закивал в знак согласия, а Существо, фыркнув, отвернулся.

— ...Нет. Он злодей, — вынес окончательное решение Рид Ричардс и тут же отступил на шаг назад, потому что все Мстители встали в боевые стойки, угрожающе глядя на Фантастическую четверку.

— Мы нападем на вас, если вы нас вынудите. Все силы Щ.И.Т.а, Мстителей и Асгарда обрушатся на вас, — рыкнул Тор.

Рид, наконец, отступил, он вытащил откуда-то контроллер, нажал кнопку — и вот Локи стоит, дрожа, обессиленный энергией, которую применил Рид.

Тор подбежал и подхватил его, а все остальные слегка расслабились, когда Тор дал отмашку. Тони посмотрел на Рида Ричардса:

— Ловите собственных негодяев! — рявкнул он, и затем Мстители исчезли, отправившись туда, откуда явились, когда узнали о пленении Локи.


End file.
